Hearts Like Ours - Fridget
by Madisonjuice
Summary: Picks up from S3 Ep12 - Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall


**Hearts like ours**

Franky had envisioned an elaborate departing, planning each step toward the gate in grand sentimental style. But what can prepare you for the vividness of reality. Relieved, yet afraid, she walked through the last gate to freedom.

And there she was. Bridget, the love that had saved Franky's life in prison was there waiting at the prison gates for her release.

The drive to Bridget's house from the prison gates is a quiet one. Franky sits, head resting against the passenger window. She takes in the sights of the outside world after five long years of staring at fences and walls. The free world is more threatening in this moment than the violence of Wentworth ever was. Bridget occasionally glances over, checking on Franky. As the prison Psychologist, she knows all the emotions involved in this transition. She tried to be a good worker, teacher and friend to Franky within the prison walls. She helped her confront her demons, the most painful parts of her journey. The Psychologist wasn't one to give in to Franky's provocative behaviour, no matter how much her body cried for pleasure. Despite their differences, they were drawn to each other like powerful magnets. She could feel her resolve slipping away. Her lust became more powerful than her rational mind. She knew she couldn't stop it, so she willingly resigned from her position in order to avoid sabotaging Franky's parole.

But in the car now, it's difficult for Franky to fade away from the idea that her punishment is really over. The habitually destructive pattern is behind her but the reality of the opportunity for rebirth is just too much to handle right now. A single tear falls down her cheek, tortured by the regret of the past. Bridget reaches over and places her hand on Franky's thigh. She squeezes gently. Franky sits still, seemingly un-phased by Bridget's attempt to comfort her. Another tear falls.

Bridget unlocks the front door and leads Franky into her home, into her personal space for the very first time. The older blonde shuts the door, turns the lock and looks back towards Franky. Her beautiful green eyes were never meant to house so much pain. Bridget isn't sure how to approach. Franky was unresponsive to Bridget's attempt to comfort her in the car. The blonde walks towards Franky and places her hand on her cheek, just as Franky had touched her face in the prison library. Suddenly Franky falls to her knees at Bridget's feet and begins to cry.

Bridget kneels and takes Franky's face in her hands.

"It's ok. You're free now Franky", Bridget says softly.

She takes the younger woman into her arms and holds her silently. Franky cries in the embrace until she's exhausted.

She finally draws in a shaky breath, looks up at Bridget, eyes swollen and red.

"Don't leave me alone Gidge".

Bridget shakes her head slightly and brushes Franky's tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bridget says, her voice cracking as she tries to keep herself composed, for Franky. Bridget wraps her arms around Franky more tightly and softly strokes her hair, soothing her.

Bridget fears overwhelming the newly released prisoner but all she wants is to pamper her in the splendor of the simple things which are often taken for granted by those who have never known the deprivation of prison. She delights Franky in an array of food and wine. After dinner, Bridget prepares candles and a bubble bath for Franky in her luxury spa-inspired bathroom. The brunette has to convince herself to accept Bridget's kind gestures, allowing herself to be treated despite feeling less than deserving. Bridget places a fresh set of bath towels and a plush classic white bathrobe on the towel warmer.

"Take your time", she says as she flicks off the light and begins to walk out.

Franky grabs Bridget's arm gently and spins her around before she can get any farther.

"I don't deserve this Gidge".

"Yes, you do," Bridget insists.

The blonde gives her a half smile and walks out of the bathroom. Franky undresses and catches a glimpse of her naked self in the mirror. She brushes her hands over the burns on her abdomen in an attempt to erase them and the memory.

Wrapped in the warm cotton robe, Franky emerges from the bathroom with her wet hair combed back. The house is quiet. It takes some time for her to adjust to the inviting warmness and silence of Bridget's home. She's accustomed to the tough, hardness of prison and the sound of slamming steel bars and doors.

She takes a minute to look around and absorbs the ambiance of Bridget's style.

Burning candles, fresh flowers, brown leather and woodsy tones adorn the space.

It feels safe.

"Is it what you expected?" Bridget startles her.

"Better." Franky turns and smiles at her.

Bridget tells Franky to make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Something to drink?" Bridget asks.

Franky nods.

"Back in a few." Their eyes lock for a fleeting second then Bridget turns away towards the kitchen.

The evening wears on with the women getting to know one another openly and honestly for the first time. They sit face to face, inches apart on the plush rug and floor pillows in front of the fire in the sunken living room, indulging in a few bottles of Shiraz. The soft voice of Lana Del Rey sings in the background. Bridget tries her best to steer the conversation away from any prison talk, but the reality is that Wentworth has been home to Franky for the last five years. Franky had given up her identity in favour of the convict code. It wasn't until she met Bridget that she began to have any hope that her life could be different. Bridget had forced her to look at who she was and what she had done. In each therapy session, the Psychologist pried into Franky's soul and pulled out the faults, sins and regret for the suffering she had caused. The root causes of Franky's pain were addressed and surmounted. If there was a single reason why Franky would not return to prison, it was Bridget.

Bridget holds Franky's hand tightly as she releases the painful memories from deep within. The abuse, the neglect, the scars. It's all coming out now in her drunken state. The blonde always knew there was more to Francesca Doyle beyond the teal, the tattoos and tough exterior. She is moved by how much trust Franky puts into her. Her heart is racing as she watches the confessions slipping from Franky's lips.

"I can't screw this up Gidge, I may never get this chance again."

"I want to become a gentler human being every day," Franky says softly.

"You'll have to work hard every day to free your mind from your afflictions." Bridget replied, stroking Franky's arm in reassurance.

Frankly laughs, easing the stress. "Is that my Psychologist, Ms. Westfall talking?"

Bridget giggles as she grips Franky's hand a little harder.

Franky's robe is beginning to loosen and one of her breasts is slightly uncovered. The wound that Jax had carved into her chest is exposed. Bridget is lost in the younger brunette, captivated by the beauty of Franky's raw emotions. She wants to wrap her arms around her, kiss her, feel her, lay her down and make love to her. She wants to take away the pain.

Bridget snaps out of it, clears her mind and reminds herself that tonight is about Franky and what Franky needs. She reaches across and traces gently across the scar with her fingertips. Franky places her hand over Bridget's and presses their hands hard against her chest, where her heart rests beneath the skin.

"That was the old me Gidget."

"I know", Bridget sighs.

She stands up, extends her hand to Franky and helps her up to her feet.

"I want to show you something".

Franky follows Bridget into the short hallway. She catches a glimpse of Bridget's dimly lit bedroom out of the corner of her eye. Bridget stops and Franky bumps right into her, distracted by the sight of the four poster California King bed in the room at the end of the hall.

The blonde turns to Franky and asks her to read the frame on the wall...

" _the rain is falling, defeat is calling. I need you to set me free. Take me far away from the battle. I need you. Shine on me."_

As Franky reads to herself, Bridget is standing close behind her. She's so close, yet so far away.

Just as Franky is reading the last sentence, Bridget rests her hand on Franky's hip and takes a step closer. The brunette catches the scent of the blonde's musky perfume and the sweet smell of wine lingering on her breath. Bridget kisses the back of Franky's neck softly. Franky closes her eyes and breathes in the intoxicating scent. Bridget wraps both arms around Franky's waist and they begin swaying slowly to the soft music, Bridget's chest to Franky's back. Franky turns to face Bridget and looks right into her eyes. She's smiling. Her eyes are smiling. Franky's breathing intensifies as she tries to smile back.

"What took you so long Gidge?"

Bridget shyly looks down to the floor, back up to Franky's lips and back to her eyes...

"I wasn't sure what you needed tonight Franky. I don't want to take advantage of you. You're vulnerable."

Bridget can't stop herself from staring at Franky's slightly parted lips just as she had that day in the prison kitchen when she confessed her romantic feelings.

"Fuck Franky..." Bridget gasps, looking away, trying desperately to restrain herself.

"Yeah?" Franky whispers.

She softly takes hold of Bridget's chin and gently tugs it forward, forcing the blonde to look into her eyes. Bridget's brooding eyes are so deep with desire.

"What I need tonight?...

I need _you_ Bridget", Franky says, wrapping her arm around Bridget's waist, pulling her closer.

The tension between them intensifies. The blazing heat emanating from their bodies is unbearably hot. They hold each other for a couple of minutes in the hallway. The brunette moves her hands around Bridget's back. She quickly discovers the blonde isn't wearing a bra.

Both of their hands are exploring, gripping at fabric desperately.

Their nails digging and dragging across each other's backs.

Bridget feels Franky's hot breath in her ear, "I need you now Bridget."

The older blonde grabs Franky's face and presses her lips softly against her. Franky answers by slowly opening her mouth to her, allowing Bridget's tongue to invade her moist, warm mouth. Bridget's lips are even softer than Franky had imagined all those lonely nights in her prison cell. Their kisses become harder, more passionate.

Their hearts pounding as their chests are pressed together still standing in the hallway. Franky's hand wanders and finds the small of Bridget's back. She slips her hand slowly and gently underneath the waist of Bridget's jeans, gripping at the hem of her shirt, bringing it out softly.

Bridget doesn't resist and allows the brunette to un-tuck her black shirt, lifting it out of its confines. Her hands move around Bridget's waist to remove her belt from her jeans and brushes golden strands of silky hair off her neck, the usual stray strands falling here and there around Bridget's face. Franky places soft, warm kisses down Bridget's neck, to her collar bone. The sensation of Franky's mouth on her bare skin is nearly more than she can take. A low moan escapes from deep down inside her as Franky's lips blaze a trail down her neck, awakening feelings Bridget had kept suppressed for months now.

With both hands, Franky unbuttons Bridget's shirt slowly button by button, never breaking eye contact. Bridget shivers as Franky opens her blouse, and slips it off of her shoulders. It falls to the floor. Franky leans back and watches as she exposes Bridget's beautiful naked breasts. The younger woman pulls her closer and kisses her deeper, their bodies scorching in desperate longing for each other.

Bridget pulls away.

"I need you too, Franky.

Let's go to bed and make love."

Leaning back, she pulls Franky by the belt of her robe and leads her into the bedroom.

Bridget holds her younger lovers eyes and slowly pulls at the sash that holds the robe closed over Franky's body. The knot unties and the robe falls open. She traces her hands across Franky's soft belly, over the scars and burns, soothing the butchery that had taken place. She lowers the brunette to sit on the edge of the bed while standing in front of her. Bridget unbuttons the top button of her own jeans while staring deeply into Franky's eyes. The younger woman reaches to cover Bridget's hand, stopping her.

"Let me," Franky whispers.

She pulls Bridget closer and plants soft kisses around her stomach while her hands work to unzip the blonde's pants.

Franky looks up at Bridget as she carefully lowers her jeans and panties over her waist and hips, down her slender thighs to the floor, allowing Bridget to step out of them.

Bridget gently pushes Franky back onto the bed and eases on top, pressing her small body to hers. A moan escapes her lips as she feels the warmth of Franky's naked body. The younger woman parts her long smooth legs as Bridget brushes her thigh against Franky's sex. In all her life Bridget has never seen anything as beautiful as the unveiling of this woman beneath her.

The older woman reaches for Franky's breast and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it slowly and softly as her other hand traces down the younger woman's stomach and rubs her palm against her shaven centre. She strokes Franky's outer lips, feeling the collection of moisture. Her fingers gently separate Franky's lips, revealing her swollen clit, an undeniable testament to her arousal. The younger woman shivers beneath her, eyes widen with both lust and pleasure.

"Fuck Bridget...I need you, I need to feel you, I need you inside me," Franky pleads.

Bridget breaks her mouth from Franky's breast, kisses a path down her belly and pauses to trace circles around her naval. She crawls down until she's on her knees between Franky's legs. The blonde passionately kisses Franky's inner thighs as she travels upwards. The younger woman's scent is upon her now and it's driving her crazy. Franky moans, eager for Bridget to take her in her mouth. Bridget lowers her head, inches away from Franky's throbbing pussy and breathes her in. The anticipation is driving them both wild. Suddenly her tongue is invading the younger woman, softly licking up and down drawing circles around her swollen clit. Franky places her hand on the back of Bridget's head, and grasps wildly at her blonde hair.

"Fuck...yeah...Bridge, don't stop...please, don't ever stop."

Bridget licks harder over the length of Franky's aching slit. She carefully makes her way inside, dipping two fingers deep into Franky's wetness.

"There you are," Bridget whispers, looking up at Franky, watching her so intently as she pumps her fingers in and out, filling her completely.

Franky moans as the waves of pleasure sweep through her. Her hips convulsing as her whole body explodes into an orgasm far beyond anything she has ever experienced before. Bridget's tongue searches deeper and deeper as she feels Franky's core throbbing around her fingers, her lips fastened to her clit as she is rewarded with a bursting flow. Tears well up in Franky's eyes as her lover, now the sole object of her love, her lust, her desire, drinks greedily.

Bridget gently removes her fingers and settles her body on top of Franky, between her parted legs. Their naked breasts come together. Franky reaches down between Bridget's legs and softly runs her fingers over the small landing patch of trimmed hair. She separates Bridget's lips with her long fingers. her other hand grabs the blondes ass, pulling Bridget into her. Their smooth wet aching slits come together and in desperate yearning, they rub against each other. Loud whimpers escape Bridget's lips, adding fuel to Franky's fire. As her mind sweeps beyond reason, she slaps and grabs at Bridget's soft ass. The slapping intensifies as their mutual passion soars, the room fills with smacking sounds of Franky's palms against Bridget's submissive flesh. Bridget's whimpers grow to cries of pleasure as the women rub together in utter passion and abandonment, the powerful movements of their hips completely in sync. With a loud cry from Bridget's lips, they both explode into an earth shattering climax, Bridget collapsing completely onto Franky's trembling body. Soft tremors continue to course through them both as their motions gentle and their breathing subsides. Franky's hands just recently so demanding and forceful, now gently caress Bridget's ass. They lay like this for a while, their bodies moving slowly together, the bond between them growing with each passing moment. They are connected like they never imagined they could be. They meet each other's eyes and the deep bond cemented between them is understood. They are both willingly falling for each other, from which there is no return.


End file.
